homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
010216-Doubts and Changes
22:12:52 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG began trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 22:12 -- 22:13:12 GG: If. You. Are. Still. On. The. Search. For. Mr. Heliux. You. Do. Not. Need. To. Do. So. Anymore.... 22:13:43 GG: Turned. Out. Going. To. The. Baths. Was. The. Best. Suggestion. 22:14:12 CC: I heard he got caught, just not how 22:14:30 CC: I did hear you let him off easy 22:15:19 GG: I. Was. Only. Going. To. Use. Force. If. He. Decided. To. Run. Again.... He. Almost. Did. But. It. Seemed. He. Felt. Teleporting. Away. Would. Have. Been. Hazardous. To. His. Health. In. Other. Ways. 22:15:52 GG: Besides. Miss. Fenrix. Was. Trying. To. Block. My. Way. And. Mr. Moirai. Felt. It. Necessary. To. Aim. A. Gun. At. Me. 22:16:50 GG: I. Was. Not. About. To. Inflict. Injuries. On. Either. To. Apprehend. Mr. Heliux. Should. He. Prove. Uncooperative. 22:18:42 CC: They did what? 22:19:04 GG: They. Apparently. Thought. I. Would. Be. Problematic. Towards. Mr. Heliux.... 22:19:52 CC: Eribus is understandably troubled 22:21:54 GG: Admittedly. In. An. Earlier. Conversation. I. Was. Unwilling. To. Ensure. Mr. Heliux'S. Safety. If. I. Encountered. Him.... Though. Again. That. Would. Have. Been. Only. If. He. Decided. To. Run. Again.... 22:26:31 CC: Right 22:26:39 CC: That's understandable 22:27:20 CC: I wasp trying for peace, but Heliux put his foot in his mouth 22:27:42 CC: He's earned himself a punch or two 22:28:50 GG: While. I. Agree. And. Would. Have. Wanted. To. Do. So. Myself. Even. If. He. Was. Cooperative. Miss. Aaisha. Has. Already. Given. Him. His. Punishment.... 22:29:39 CC: What wasp it? 22:30:43 GG: A. Lecture. And.... Bleeding.... Apparently. She. Decided. Miss. Libby. May. Need. Back. Up. Vials. Of. Our. Blood. And. Decided. Heliux. Should. Donate. His. Himself.... 22:31:28 CC: ... 22:33:12 GG: I. Take. It. You. Are. Thinking. It. Was. Rather. Light.... 22:34:08 GG: Or. Is. It. A. Matter. Of. The. Blood? 22:38:11 CC: Just that bleeding is a curious punishment 22:38:23 GG: Admittedly.... Having. Stated. It. Now. Even. For. The. Purpose. Of. Giving. Miss. Libby. A. Back. Up. Vial.... It. Is. Rather. Odd.... 22:38:47 GG: I. Certainly. Did. Not. Expect. Miss. Aaisha. To. Assign. Such. A. Punishment.... 22:42:03 CC: I think Libby would have plenty already 22:42:24 CC: She wouldn't be unprepared, don't you think? 22:42:43 GG: Yes.... My. Thoughts. Precisely.... And. They. Would. Be. Rather. Safe.... 22:47:18 GG: It. Is. Just.... Odd.... 22:48:54 CC: Certainly so, huh? 22:49:03 CC: Maybe it's worth asking about 22:49:14 CC: Maybe there's a story behind it 22:50:21 GG: Perhaps.... Maybe.... Though. I. Do. Not. Quite. Know. What. You. Are. Suggesting.... 22:52:29 CC: I'm not suggesting anything 22:52:48 CC: It's weird to ask someone's blood as a punishment 22:53:26 CC: I doubt they actually had him hurt 22:54:16 GG: He. Was. Not.... I. Saw. It. Happen.... Mr. Moirai. Lended. A. Sterile. Bone. Pick. For. The. Task. 22:57:33 CC: Yeah, it's weird 23:00:26 GG: I. Am. Just. Hoping. She. Has. Not. Picked. Up. New. Habits. And. Manners. Since. I. Had. Last. Seen. Her.... Or. That. She. Has. Something. More. Of. Her. Past. That. She. Has. Not. Shared.... 23:04:57 CC: You could always just talk to her 23:05:10 CC: I'm sure she'd be open with you 23:06:02 GG: Well. Yes. I. Suppose.... 23:06:49 GG: I. May. Do. So. In. A. Moment.... 23:07:19 GG: It. Would. Certainly. Be. More. Productive. Than. Wandering. The. Halls. To. Clear. My. Mind. On. Matters. 23:09:20 GG: I. Certainly. Am. Not. Certain. If. There. Is. Any. More. Of. A. Ball. To. Return. To.... 23:09:36 CC: I would hope not 23:10:24 GG: Admittedly. I. Never. Did. Give. Out. All. The. Gifts. I. Had. Gathered.... 23:14:09 CC: Neither had I when that sweater got me 23:15:33 GG: Ah. Right.... I. Had. Almost. Forgotten. About. That.... I. Can. Still. Not. Understand. Why. Miss. Aaisha. Is.... Ok.... With. That. Witch.... She. Is. Clearly. Malicious. Between. Staging. Murders. And. Ruining. Everything. On. Miss. Aaisha'S.... And. Yours.... Person. 23:17:04 CC: I don't know why she's still associating with her 23:17:33 GG: Well. She. Is. Forced. To. Associate. With. Her. Regardless. As. Her. Dreamself. Is. Within. The. Witch'S. Grasp.... 23:20:03 GG: The. Better. Question. Would. Be. Why. She. Just. Keeps.... Forgiving. These. Offenses.... 23:20:28 GG: Even. With. Twink. Culture. Being. What. It. Is. There. Is. A. Point. Where. A. Line. Must. Be. Drawn. 23:22:35 CC: I don't know man 23:22:39 CC: I really don't 23:22:48 CC: Just have to trust her 23:23:45 GG: I. Do. Trust. Her.... But. I. Will. Never. Trust. That. Witch.... And. I. Can. Not. Protect. Her. From. What. May. Happen. Next. 23:26:03 CC: She'll make her own decisions 23:26:11 CC: No matter how much they worry us 23:27:03 GG: Like. The. Deal.... And. Accepting. The. Trial. When. It. Seemed. Clear. There. Was. A. Threat. And. No. Reason. For. Her. To. Be. Placed. On. Trial.... 23:28:19 CC: Yes 23:30:43 GG: It. Is. Just. That. I. Had. Sworn. My. Life. To. Protect. Her.... Before. The. Game. She. Was. Far. Too. Afraid. Of. What. Will. Happen.... Now. I. Fear. She. Is. Far. Too. Confident. In. Her. Own. Ability.... 23:33:35 GG: I. Especially. Do. Not. Like. How. Quickly. She. Used. Up. Her. Deal. Given. Abilitites.... 23:34:02 GG: That.... Was. Frightening.... To. See. Her. Like. That. 23:35:15 CC: It wasp a surprise, yeah 23:36:46 GG: She. IS. Still. The. Same. Aaisha. After. It. All. Right? 23:36:55 CC: Yeah, yeah 23:37:24 CC: Things have been weird lately 23:37:30 CC: But we're still us 23:38:25 GG: I. Hope. So.... It. Is. Easy. To. Feel. Isolated. Otherwise.... 23:45:23 CC: Yeah, especially with supposed time travellers accusing you, heh 23:47:23 GG: Yes.... That. Would. Certainly. Not. Help. Either.... I. Will. Carefully. Double. Check. With. Miss. Libby. To. Once. Again. Confirm. Post. Scratch. Time. Travel.... Bothwell. Did. A. Good. Job. Of. Infuriating. And. Confusing.... Or. Was. Used. By. A. Horror. Terror. Without. Knowing.... 23:48:09 CC: Maybe both 23:48:29 CC: I'm not ruling out the possibility of horror terror 23:49:08 GG: It. Seems. To. Me. To. Be. The. Main. Explanation. For. All. The. Spectres.... 23:50:21 CC: They're the most capable suspects 23:50:51 CC: This wasp clearly the same as the other fairy tales we've been made to deal with 23:52:21 CC: I would not be surprised if it wasp somehow believable enough to fool our teammates 23:52:29 CC: It if wasp geared to be 23:53:07 GG: The. Third. Event. Was. Certainly.... Thought. Provoking.... To. Say. The. Least. 00:01:54 CC: It wasp beyond suspicious 00:02:45 CC: It's the same as the horror terror that disguised itself as me 00:03:06 CC: Claiming that I'd have to apprentice myself to Jack willingly 00:04:54 GG: ....Seems. To. Be. A. Theme. That. The. Horror. Terrors. Want. You. To. Apprentice. Yourself. To. Jack. If. It. Was. Definitely. A. Horror. Terror. And. Not. A. Manipulated. Troll. From. A. Future. That. Could. Never. Happen. 00:05:15 GG: Or. Even. If. It. Was. A. Manipulated. Troll.... 00:08:34 CC: Still part of the horror terror plot 00:09:07 CC: They do seem to be pretty set on pushing me into it 00:12:09 GG: The. Question. Is. Which. Ones. Are. Doing. The. Pushing.... The. Ones. Aiding. Jack. Or. The. Ones. Against. Him. 00:13:56 GG: In. Any. Case.... Wait.... Gun. Shots? Did. You. Hear. Gun. Shots? 00:15:30 CC: I don't know 00:15:43 CC: I'm not sure where I am right now, honestly 00:15:48 CC: I let myself get lost 00:15:58 GG: Well. Find. Yourself. Quickly. 00:16:59 CC: Working on it 00:17:11 CC: I'll find my way there 00:17:53 GG: I. Suppose. I. Will. See. You. When. You. Get. There.... I. Know. The. Hive. Better. To. Know. Where. To. Go. From. Where. I. Am.... 00:18:10 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG gave up trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 00:18 -- Category:Serios Category:Nyarla